


告白

by Sky_Light



Series: 都是肥皂学校害了我 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light/pseuds/Sky_Light
Summary: *存在COCTRPG模组《肥皂学校》/「ソープスクール」的重点剧情剧透。是PC和NPC的故事。因为本桌剧情和NPC都被KP大幅度改过了所以和原模组的性格差距很大。
Series: 都是肥皂学校害了我 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164470





	告白

“说起来，御影同学有喜欢的人吗？”  
秋山千春努力摆出一副平淡的表情。最想要的答案当然是“你”，但不管怎么想这都是不可能的事。所以问出口的瞬间，就注定他这薛定谔的暗恋心情要被拎出来在光下被确认未来。  
他把视线集中到桌上的记录册上，捏着钢笔考虑是不是应该写点什么来掩饰自己的焦虑。今天是周五，来保健室拿药的除了几个女孩子就是田径社训练相撞然后双双扭伤的男孩子们，再然后就是擦伤膝盖的身边的这孩子。  
秋山千春挪动笔尖，开始一字一句写下记录。  
御影同学，包扎了伤口，开了止痛药。  
御影同学会回答什么？有还是没有？喜欢还是讨厌？  
喜欢、不喜欢、喜欢、不喜欢、喜欢。  
写下的墨迹从表格里跳出来起舞，绕着他停滞不前的笔尖唱起歌来。歌词只有喜欢讨厌，文字在自己替他做花瓣占卜。

“……秋山老师？为什么问这个？”  
看吧，被怀疑了，被质疑了。就不应该问出那种话的，会把一切都毁掉。秋山千春压制着身体的颤抖，转头挂上完美无缺的温柔笑脸：“只是觉得如果能被御影同学喜欢的话，那个人还挺幸运的——之类的。”  
他被自己口不择言吐出的话语烫伤，迅速闭嘴转头看向窗外。午休时间的天空晴朗无云，阳光洒进保健室，唯独没能照亮秋山千春的心。他再次为自己的冲动后悔。要是忍耐的话至少还能做到“去爱”，现在要连和这孩子一起度过时间的权利都丧失了。  
好想从这一瞬间里消失啊。他这样想。  
“……对不起呢，老师说了奇怪的话。不想回答的话可以不——”  
“喜欢的人的话，有的。”少年用沉着温和的语气这样回答，“……秋山老师也有喜欢的人吗？老师被很多人喜欢着吧？”  
被打断了结束语的秋山千春缓缓转头看向御影晴。他张了张嘴，不知道应该说些什么。是要追问“是谁”？还是回答“有，是你”？又或者告诉他自己是一个不懂爱但渴求爱的不值得被喜欢的人？  
“老师也……有的哦。”  
他听见自己选择最不应该走的那条路。

一开始只是好奇罢了。  
经历的事其实和过去的自己差不多，但这孩子和当初的自己不同，总是能乐观地期待明天。为什么会这样呢？为什么能做到这样不可思议的事呢？  
不知不觉间想法就改变了。不只是好奇，而是想要占有。想要被温柔的这孩子爱上。如果是这孩子的话，说不定就算是自己也可以去爱。无法否认自己的欲望，所以才加倍痛苦。  
秋山千春是不应该有占有欲的。他应该是听话又漂亮的，就算在亲戚家里寄住也不会给对方添麻烦的好孩子。没有自己的房间，没有自己的玩具，因为说不定很快又会搬走，所以也不会有自己的朋友。  
今天结束就是明天，但明天也没有什么可期待的东西。就像掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝，即使在仙境看到再多再多奇妙的事物，也不会有任何归属感，因为这里不是她的家。  
无家可归的爱丽丝，无人亲吻的睡美人，找不到真爱的小美人鱼。  
——我本来是这样的人啊。  
秋山千春苦笑起来。

“……老师？”  
他从孤单的幻觉里惊醒，抬起头时对上少年深紫色的眸子。阳光好像太刺眼了，于是秋山千春抬手挡住阳光的同时把转椅往回转动，面对着书桌，准备结束因他一时冲动而开始的会话：“御影同学也累了吧？在那边的床上休息一会也可以哦。老师会在午休结束的时候叫你的，所以……”  
御影晴打断他：“老师有话想对我说吗？”  
“……没有呢，刚刚是……”  
“秋山老师很不会说谎。”御影晴笃定地这样说了，“如果是听我说那些话给您带来了困扰的话，我之后就不会再这样打扰您了。”  
不。不是这样的。秋山千春下意识地摇头。他不想要这样的结果，什么都做不到的话，至少听面前的这孩子说话是可以的。他不想失去和生平第一次喜欢上的人相处的机会。  
“……那老师是，想要说什么呢？可以告诉我吗？如果是恋爱苦恼的话，……虽然我没有经验，但听听看还是可以的哦？”  
好狡猾。被喜欢的人这样问了，不就会想要和盘托出了吗？年长者垂下视线，抿着嘴唇，决定实在不行就辞职算了。  
秋山千春再次看向窗外。音节从颤抖着的嘴唇里跳出来，一字一顿，一字一顿。  
“……要是我说，我喜欢你的话？”

保健室里静得仿佛只能听到他的心跳声。

啊啊。没有回应。果然是不行的吧，年龄差和身份，哪一边都不行。世界都变成了灰色……说到底，本来也就是灰色。  
他听见自己笑了笑：“抱歉，忘掉吧。我去给你拿枕头，稍等一下哦。”  
好想逃跑，所以秋山千春干脆地选择了逃跑。为了维护最后一点感情的残渣，他愿意放弃尊严。但是，在他站起身的时候，他的手腕被拉住了。

“……老师是，认真的吗？”  
少年闪着光的眼睛不安地看向他。  
“刚才太惊讶了还以为是梦……老师也喜欢我吗？是真的吗？真的是这样的吗？”

——神明终于听到了。  
秋山千春颤抖着握住御影晴的指尖，流出了咸涩的泪水。他笑着尝到自己的泪水的味道，亲吻面前的少年时又尝到了对方泪水的味道。

——渴求爱的两个人的悲鸣。

**Author's Note:**

> 当时车卡的时候和KP商量了这样的内容：“应该是秋山老师先表白的吧——”诸如此类的事。  
> 想着想着就忍不住写了。
> 
> 秋山老师是自卑心很重的人呢～虽然一开始也就是这样设计的。不过真的写起来就觉得他和晴能相遇真是太好了。某种程度上也是被救赎了呢！


End file.
